


Run, Jyn!

by AlienofDoom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (maybe who knows), Cassian is awkward, Gen, Implied Violence, Jyn isn't good with emotions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienofDoom/pseuds/AlienofDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her father's voice echoes over the plains, “Run, Jyn! Run!” She pretends not to hear the sounds of blaster fire as she slides down the riverbank. Her father's ensuing screams of pain are harder to ignore. Somehow she manages.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All her life it seems like Jyn Erso has been running. When the Stormtroopers first came, she ran. When the Rebellion came, she tied to run. Now she has a chance to do something different. Now she has a choice to run towards something, now she has a purpose, a mission. Or maybe she'll choose to just keep running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Jyn!

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my best people (read my dog and her imaginary friend) and their efforts, I am still no closer to having ownership of Star Wars. Incidentally, is anyone around here willing to lend me 4 billion dollars?
> 
> POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR ROGUE ONE  
> I don't have any inside info on any of this. But a fair bit of stuff has been pieced together from statements made by cast and crew and footage released both legally and... uh... the other kind. I may be waaaaaaay off on some stuff, but this is a reasonable scenario to my eyes that I can imagine actually happening in the film.

 

Kaytoo is the first one to respond, “Master Andor has programmed me with a hatred of Imperial-scum so that I may more efficiently remove the blood from their bodies.”

Cassian coughs into a closed fist, “That's uh... that's not one-hundred percent accurate.”

Saw only gives a scratchy barking laugh at that, and claps Cassian on the back, “It's alright boy. A little bloodlust won't kill anyone. Well, not you at any rate. I've fought both clankers and stormtroopers, but just between all of us, the Imps are much more satisfying to take down. Your standard issue battle droids would never beg for mercy, they just sit there and power down all neat-like.” Saw smiles at some memory or another, “You never really know how much you hate the Empire until you hold a cracked trooper helmet in your hands.”

Cassain gives an awkward laugh of his own before clearing his throat and looking over to Jyn, “So, uh... obviously I was there when you were brought in, but why'd you say yes to this crazy mission of ours? Got any personal vendetta against the Imps?”

_Her father's voice echoes over the plains, “Run, Jyn! Run!” She pretends not to hear the sounds of blaster fire as she slides down the riverbank. Her father's ensuing screams of pain are harder to ignore. Somehow she manages._

Jyn swirls her caf and shrugs her shoulders, “Like I said before. Rebellion's in my blood. Don't really like anybody telling me what I can't do. Right now that's the Empire.”

Jyn raises her eyes, and even though she knows he can't see her, Chirrut's gaze seems to cut through her at that moment, as if he can sense the lie. It unnerves her in a way that nothing has for many years.

Jyn quickly changes the conversation, “Okay. Enough bonding.” She pulls up a large map over the table they've all gathered around. It's a base, Imperial by the looks of the layout, “Tomorrow we hit the Scarif Installation. Let's go over the plan one more time to make sure we don't have any more 'misunderstandings,'” at this she directs a hard look at Baze, who seems untroubled by the accusation. He simply gives her another one of those slightly manic smiles that she's still not quite sure the exact meaning of.

“So to start with Cassian and I will...”

* * *

The door silently slides open. The only occupant of the room stands before a large hologram picking at various points and moving figures around on its surface. The red glow of the construct washes around the room, catching the edges of his clothing and creating a bloody halo around the figure. “No, no, the power should really be diverted along this path here.”

Jyn had only caught the barest of glimpses of the station above Geonosis, so it's only when the hologram rotates slightly and the dimple in it's surface becomes visible that she recognises it. Imposing and menacing, the Death Star looms before all of them revelling in its terrible magnificence.

Cassian is the first one to make a move, pushing a couple of stray wrinkles out of his standard Imperial issue tunic he steps into the room. “Sir, I've received a report that you have requested assistance. Is this correct?”

“No! Of course I didn't!” a snarl rising in his voice. He starts to spin to face the two to of them, “You tell me to work faster and yet you constantly interrupt me! Tell me how...”

He stops speaking for the same reason that Jyn's heart has caught somewhere near the base of her throat. _No._ The scraggly beard is gone and he's wearing the clean, flat clothing the Empire favours, but...

He eyes the necklace that had fallen free of her disguise during the fight outside the... cell? Lab?

Eventually he speaks. “Jyn?” The hardness that had dominated his voice just moments before almost completely absent.

Somehow it then takes even longer for Jyn to reply, but a single word, a name, manages to worm its way out past the blockage in her throat, “Galen.”

Cassian looks distinctly uncomfortable at this and, after several seconds of silence, opens his mouth as if to speak, before snapping it shut again just as quickly.

Jyn finally breaks eye contact with the man and jerks her head back over her shoulder, “Come on _Father_ , the Alliance ride you called for is waiting outside. Wouldn't want to be late. Baze and Bodhi might get impatient. Stormtroopers might catch us.”

At the word 'Father', Cassian's eyes grow large and quickly dart between the two of them, but again he refrains from speaking. Instead after the briefest moment of hesitation he simply hefts his rifle into the crook of his arm and half-heartedly gestures out the door.

Galen seems to take the hint, and finally he moves. He grabs a single datapad off his workbench, gives a brief glance at a couple others, and then rushes to follow the already retreating backs of his erstwhile rescuers.

“Jyn, my darling, you must understand...”

He keeps talking, but Jyn ignores him. She focuses on the sound of feet hitting the smooth, polished floors. On Cassian's sharp even breaths; on the ragged ones her father takes between sentences. She focuses on her heartbeat, racing from a combination of shock and physical exertion. She focuses on the lights that strobe overhead. She focuses on everything but her father's voice.

And when she runs out of other things to focus on, Jyn just runs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up being a bit shorter than I'd initially planned. But I feel like I got the point across so I guess there's no reason to pad it out.
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr @fandomhorse where I reblog *tons* of Star Wars stuff, but also a fair bit of superhero stuff as well and some just general "me" thoughts to top everything off.


End file.
